A linear body such as a wire rope, wire or steel cord is manufactured continuously over a long distance along the length thereof. The linear body, therefore, is wound around the body of a bobbin multiple times to bring the body together in compact form.
A linear body such as wire rope, wire or steel cord thus wound on the bobbin is transported together with the bobbin and is used at the destination of transport upon being pulled off the bobbin. The emptied bobbin is then sent back to the source from which it was transported. Since a bobbin used for a wire rope or the like is especially heavy and takes up a comparatively large amount of space, the transport of the bobbin is very costly.
Patent Document 1 describes a bobbin capable of being assembled and disassembled. After a wire material is wound on the bobbin, the bobbin is disassembled. The wire material is shipped and stored in a bobbinless state. The need to send back an emptied bobbin can be eliminated.